


make it up as we go along

by fireundertheashes



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Asthmatic Holtzmann, F/F, fluff yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireundertheashes/pseuds/fireundertheashes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr: Holtzmann has asthma and Erin doesn't know about it until she has an attack while working on something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	make it up as we go along

**Author's Note:**

> Threw this one out whilst I've stalled on a longer prompt. Also, I do not have asthma and whilst I've known people with it I mostly just extrapolated from information on google so... yeah. Written fairly quickly so please forgive any errors.
> 
> I hope you like it.

Holtz has been dancing around her equipment for about twenty minutes, and Erin’s relaxing in a chair nearby reading some research papers.

Over the past few months it’s become a routine when Patty and Abby are out; Holtz will turn her music down to a soft hum and Erin will sit close and they’ll do whatever they have to do whilst quietly enjoying each other’s company.

Whatever it is between them isn’t really defined at this point, but gentle moments like this are all they really need right now.

Or it would be a gentle moment if Holtzmann hadn’t suddenly stopped dead and crouched over her work table, goggles unhooked and hands pressing against her sternum.  
  
Erin abandons her papers in a panic and rushes over to Holtz’s side.  
  
“Hey, Holtz, hey. What’s wrong? Are you hurt? What can I do?”  
  
Only up close can she hear the wheezing breaths the other woman is taking, and things start to slot together.  
  
“Are you... Is this an asthma attack?”  
  
Holtz looks up and even through her laboured breathing she still manages to fix Erin with the most incredulous expression.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Holtz gestures desperately at herself with one hand.

“Oh, priorities. Yes. Um, inhaler?”  
  
Holtz kicks her leg backwards, and her foot hits just off center of a drawer in the unit behind her. Erin gets the hint and rushes to rummage through the drawer, grabbing the inhaler and back to Holtz’s side.  
  
It takes about fifteen minutes for the attack to subside fully. Erin helps Holtz over to a chair and crouches in front of her, hand in hand and muttering who knows what but Erin hopes it’s comforting.

When Holtz can breathe normally again she grips Erin’s hands and pulls her up as she stands. Erin’s legs buckle from being stuck in a crouching position for too long, but it’s okay because Holtz slings her arms around her and pulls her into an almost-tight embrace.  
  
“I can’t feel my feet.” Erin mutters into Holtz’s shoulder.  
  
“I’ll just have to feel them for you,” says Holtz in _that tone_ , though a little hoarse.  
  
Erin starts laughing because what does that even mean.  
  
It’s a quiet moment, but more than that, it feels like the _right_ moment.  
  
“I love you Jillian.”  
  
“Love you too, you big nerd.”

**Author's Note:**

> [follow me on tumblr and send me asks](http://spectralholtz.tumblr.com)


End file.
